


TLC

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [109]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Universe, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: Prompt:could you maybe write something with sick deceit and remus being cared of by the others (maybe without virgil being in the centrum if that's possible)?
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	TLC

Logan notices first, when Deceit sniffles mid-conversation. He’s always been the surprisingly observant one, perhaps by way of being so good at taking note of the way things are that when those things change he’s on it. 

He ropes Patton in before Deceit can even manage to protest, and the poor man is bundled on the couch in blankets with hot honey and lemon tea and soup before he’s even managed to sniff again. He looks pleased enough though, albeit subtly so, as he lets them fuss. 

Of course if one of them goes down then the other must follow. Remus works too closely with Deceit and is far too lackadaisical about his own hygiene _not_ to catch the other’s cold. He’s delighted about it too, tormenting Roman when he can with promises of being sneezed on, until he too is captured by a wily Patton and burritoed into a blanket roll he can’t escape from, next to Deceit (whose cold has got worse and is making him irritable and tired) on the couch. With his arms trapped he can’t avoid being fed the soup and tea combination Patton so depends on, and Roman and Virgil share illicit photos of the process for months to come as a currency of sorts. 

They recover fast enough, leaving both sides mildly disappointed. Sure it was no fun feeling yuck, but Deceit really secretly loved being lazy and napping a lot, surrounded by background noise and tenderness. And Remus just loved being sick. The jury was actually still out on whether it had been a genuine cold or whether he’d just induced his symptoms subconsciously for the fun of it. 


End file.
